The Games We Play
by SamAzoth42
Summary: Do you know what path you would choose? To save the girl and ultimately the world, all you have to do is play the game... Told through the POV's of Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku. Four sides of the same story. Rated older teen for language and plainly gore.
1. Chapter 1

Title: These Games We Play Summary: Do you know what path you would choose? To save the girl and ultimately the world, all you have to do is play the game... Told through the POV's of Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku. Four sides of the same story. Rated older teen for language and maybe gore. Read and Review please... It makes me sooo happy to see those emails!

I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Chapter One

Axel

"Axel, play with me!" I looked up form my engine to stare straight into crystal blue eyes. Wiping my hands on my dirtied jeans, I answered, "Can't you see I'm trying to work on my car? I've almost finished with the accelerator."

Roxas frowned at the car and darted his eyes back to me. "More like death trap."

"Shut up, either way, I'm busy. Go see if Demyx wants to play… he might want to." I leaned back into the gears, timidly glaring at the younger boy.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, holding something behind his back. "Um… well… I kind of already asked him…. You're the last on the list."

"What?" I ask, turning to face him.

"You mad bro? You mad?" Roxas smiled evilly and turned to walk away, successfully hiding whatever he was holding as he left.

"Wait! Roxas!" I yelped as I followed the mysterious boy.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the bands of metal Roxas was holding triumphantly. His cerulean eyes glowed with such excitement that I couldn't help but feel that way too.

"I waited in line for, like, ever…" Roxas beamed. "_Kingdom Hearts_, the newest virtual, most technologically advanced game ever to have been made." I could have sworn the bands glowed.

"I've never heard of it." I muttered, picking up one of the two bracelets. The thing seemed alive in my finger tips and I felt that same kind of giddiness that Roxas expressed.

"It's really new, barely off the assembly line." The blonde held his band up to the sky, making light glint off of it.

"How does it work?" I asked holding the bracelet close to my face, seeing if I could see the movement that I felt.

"The old guy said to just put it on. It's supposed to send signals or something through the nerves on your wrist and through your pulse or something. It puts you in some kind of trance, I think, allowing you to believe that you are actually in _Kingdom Hearts_," Roxas explained opening the sides of the metal, making it wider.

"And it will work anywhere?"

"I guess."

I paused, thinking of the flaws in that. "Maybe we should go and sit someplace…. Especially if we're going to be hypnotized or something," I laughed not really believing that it would work. Roxas nodded eagerly, "You're right! We wouldn't want to hurt ourselves. Skipping away, Roxas left me at the door of my garage.

Rolling my eyes, I slip on the bracelet admiring how well it fit.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, just a strange vibration running up and down my arm and spine. It was a strange feeling, like fire kissing my skin. It didn't hurt but still… I blinked and I was standing in front of three doors. One was black and a really dark purple, another was a golden yellow, and the one in the middle was a grey white. I felt like each door meant something important, but I didn't understand. I felt like a child, just staring, b a disembodied voice before a disembodied voice broke the silence with a soft piano melody playing in the background.

**~Chose a door to chose your path~**

"What?"

**~Choose a door to chose your path~**

I shifted and examined each door. The dark one was exactly that, dark. Inching closer, I noticed that the door hand an engraving of a thorn crossed heart with a diamond as a tip of the heart.

**~The path of darkness- much power awaits. Is this the door you choose?~**

I shook my head and walked over to the white grey door. This one was very detailed with intercate mazes of design. I couldn't figure out what exactly they were depicting, but I was some how drawn to it.

**~The path of non- existance- you hope to gain what you do not have. Is this the door you chose?~**

I wasn't sure and I wanted to look at the last door so I turned away. The last door was a golden yellow with a kind of light radiating off of it. It was detailed, but not in the way of the previous door. In the center, a crown was depicted.

~**The path of light- your friends and heart are your greatest weapon. Is this the door you choose?~**

I shook my head again and took a step back, getting a full look at all three doors. then it hit me, why was I doing this? I looked aroudn at the white emptiness, the soft piano music was like white noise.

Looking back at the bracelett that was huming soflty, I touched it timidly with mmy other hand and the huming intensified.

~**Choose a door to choose your path~**

Pushing my thumb through the space between my wrist and the metal, the music stopped and the real world inked its way back into my vision. Slowly, the tingling sensation up and down my body ceased as the band left my skin. "Holy sh-"

"Axel, are you coming?" Roxas asked, standing in the doorway to the house.

"Y...Yeah," I answered, stairing at the bracelett.

I watched as Roxas jumped up and down on the couch, holding the bracelett like he was holding something delicate. "Calm down!" I said.

"I can't, I'm too excited! Let's put them on, let's put them on!" Roxas exclaimed, trying harder to hold still. Remembering what had happened earlier, I spoke up, "It's weird, you can't even tell that you are playing the game... it's all so real."

Roxas frowned, "How do you know?"

Smiling, "I tried it on."

"What? Unfair! I waited for you and I am the one that bought it! Wait! What was it like? NO! I'll jut put it on!" At the end, Roxas had to gulp in air, he had been talking so fast. I laughed as he did so. Quickly, Roxas slipped on his band. Almost imediatly, his eyes shut and he sat there without moving. I thought for sure that he was going to fall back, but he remained stiff. Interesting. My turn. Pulling on mine, I was instantly back in the white emptiness that I was in before.

"Roxas, you in here?" I called out into the nothingness.

"No, I'm Sora," A spikey, brown haired boy responded behind me. His blue eyes reminded me of Roxas's. "You got this game too?"

"Sorta..." I answered looking at his strange clothes, "Wha's with the gittup?"

He laughed and pointed at me, where as I looked down, "I should ask you the same question!" I was wearing this guady black cloak thing with black gloves and boots. I liked it, but it was still obnoxious. I looked like I was in some kind of secret didn't I notice this before?

Looking down at his black, blue and red ensemble, the boy laughed, "I guess it's part of the game. I was wearing a teeshirt and jeans." He paused and looked at the three doors. "Have you chosen yours yet?"

"Kind of, I just haven't gone through it ?" I ask, kind of wondering which one Roxas went through.

"Same here. I was waiting for Riku, but I guess he chose already... I kind of wanted to go throught the same doors..." Sora pouted.

"I sypathize, man," I muttered looking at the middle door."Might as well start, right?" I asked, looking back at the brunett.

"Mmmhmm!" Sora beamed, looking at the golden door.

I walked towards my door as the other boy walked to his. "Good luck, buddy."

"You too... uh..."

"Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure do!" Sora laughed, "Later! See you in the game!"

Both of us putting our hands on our corresponding doors sent the voice into motion.

~**You're path has been chosen. While obsticals will sway you, your destiny will not change~**

"How vague.." The blue eyed voiced what I was thinking.

Focusing, I pushed open my door.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter Two

Roxas

I jumped up and down on the couch, holding the bracelet like I was holding a baby. "Calm down!" Axel said.

"I can't, I'm too excited! Let's put them on, let's put them on!" I exclaimed, trying harder to hold still.

"It's weird, you can't even tell that you are playing the game... it's all so real."

I frowned, "How do you know?"

Smiling, "I tried it on."

"What? Unfair! I waited for you and I am the one that bought it! Wait! What was it like? NO! I'll jut put it on!" At the end, I had to gulp in air, I had been talking so fast. Axel laughed as I did so. Quickly, I slipped on my band. It was like nothing I had ever experience before in my life. I felt like I was wrapped tightly in a blanket that was warm, but a little too constricting.. There was a bright light and I was blinded. My arms and legs felt heavy again and I opened my eyes. I was standing in front of three doors.

~**Choose a door to choose your path~**

Without hesitating, I headed straight for the golden door.

~**The path of light- your friends and heart are your greatest weapon. Is this the door you choose?~**

"Sora?"

Turning around, I glanced at the silver haired teen. He was a head taller than me and I wondered if he was in fact a teen or a young adult.

"Oh. I thought you were someone I knew..." The silver haired boy looked me with a kind of scrutinizing look that was kind of invasive but didn't make me uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I have one of those faces, I guess..." I said, glad that I wasn't alone in the suddenly vast emptiness. I smiled eagerly, "I'm Roxas, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh... Riku." The older teen was looking at the door on the far left. "Have you see a kid with spiky hair around here?"

I shook my head, watching the boy's clothes change right in front of me. It was really kind of cool. His white tee-shirt faded into this black tank top zipper thing while his black skinny jeans expanded into navy blue pants with huge pockets along the sides of his legs. The strangest thing was that he didn't even seem to notice. His bracelet turned a dark purple black and I knew that he had made his choice. "I'll... let you know if I see him."

"Right," Riku's voice was deep and almost sounded like he wasn't even listening. Oh well. I turned back to my door and pushed it open.

~**You're path has been chosen. While obstacles will sway you, your destiny will not change~**

"The game has started," Riku muttered, walking up to his door, the one on the left, as predicted. "And I'm ready for it." I whispered.

I remember falling, falling and landing softly on my feet. There were birds, white birds, I think... I leaned my head back and examined my surroundings... Where was I?

"Are you a player too?" A girl with brown wavy hair asked, waving at me. I nodded, "You?"

"Mmmhmm!" she giggled and pointed to my clothes, "What are you wearing? It looks like you are in some kind of cult?" I glance down and see myself in this black cloak. Irritated, I unzipped it and found that underneath was much more my style. It had checkered patterns all along the over shirt, while a black undershirt hid my chest. My hands had these black and white rings as well as wrist bands. I looked like some kind of modern rock star... and I liked it!

"Much better," we both said at the same time and started laughing.

"My name's Roxas, what's yours?"

"OH! Ollette," the girl blushed and pointed behind her, "I have a group already, do you want to join me? We're all new players."

I nodded and walked with her until we reached two other boys. "This is my older brother, Pence, and our friend Hayner. Guys, this is Roxas, can he join our group?" The bigger of the two boys smiled at the sound of his name and held out his hand. I shook it and nodded to him, "How do you do?"

"Fine thanks, I don't have a problem with him, do you Hayner?" The taller blonde boy scrutinized me like there was no tomorrow. "I don't know... he seems kind of suspicious... what door did you chose?"

I put my finger to my chin, "The yellow one?"

"Okay! You're in!" The boy smiled.

CHIBI CONVERSATIONS:

Me: I want reviews... Please? I don't even ask that you favorite the story, I just want to know how I'm doing... It can be bad feed back, I just want to know! . I'm lonely... How are the characters, are they like they are in the games? Does this idea interest you? Do you have any questions? Should I change the summary because it sounds really cheesy? COME ON PEOPLE! *sits in emo corner and cries.* No one reviews... and it's not even like its a henti and you people are too ashamed to admit that you read that kind of stuff... *Pants*

Axel: Um... calm down?

Me: *evil glare from hell*

Roxas: Please?

Me: *looks at his cute little face and smiles* Well... okay.

Roxas: *smiles sweetly*

Axel: How can you always do that?

Roxas: I don't know... but I'm not checking out the horses' teeth.

Me: Did you just call me a horse?

Riku: No... it's a phrase, meaning why bother messing with a good thing.

Sora: ... so there's no horse?

Riku, Axel, Roxas: No

Me, Sora: Aww...

Sora: I wanted to ride the horsey...

Riku: *makes a face like he's going to say something perverted*

Me: Ah! I just said that it wasn't naughty! Behave yourself...

Riku and Axel: He totally asked for it.

Me: I don't care!

Sora: I was asking for it.

Riku, Axel, Roxas, Me: *stares dumbfounded*

Sora: What? I really want to ride a horse... Can we go to a stable or something after this?

All others: OH!~

Sora: *Frowns* Why? What did you think I meant?

Roxas: We thought you meant-

Me: *Covers Roxas's mouth* Nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Three

Riku

It was freaking dark. I put a hand up in front of me and I could barely see the outline. "Damn it."

"There is someone else in here?"

Flash. A man about twenty five standing three feet away.

Darkness. "Yeah... who are you?"

Flash. The man is closer now.

Darkness. "The Champion."

Flash. The man is now holding something in his hand and presenting it as if to strike me down.

Darkness. Taking advantage of the dark of the strobe light, I backed up as quietly as I could and summoned my weapon.

Flash. CRASH! Our weapons meet and sparks hiss to life.

Darkness. I push against the man's weight and get to my feet.

Flash. I rush my opponent and bring my weapon up, gaining momentum.

Darkness. I slide to the right, remembering that the man's weapon is on my left.

Flash. I bring my sword down, catching the man's shoulder, causing blood to darken the man's gray shirt.

Darkness. Hearing a gun cock, I back step three times. The man screams and I start to notice the sounds of others screaming or grunting in pain.

Flash. BLAM! My previous opponent's face get's splattered with his own blood. I grimace, but look at the shooter before it get's dark. It is a man with a scar across his face, and black and white hair.

Darkness. I duck. A sticky roughness meets my hands as I creep along the ground. Blood on cement. Grimacing, my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness.

Flash. So much for adjusting. I stand up and run to the gun man. Kicking his feet out from under him I follow up with an upper cut to his face.

Darkness. I feel his face collide with my fist and I push up more, adding momentum to my punch. I hear something crack.

Flash. Blood is spewing from the black and white haired man's face. Seeing another man come up on my right side, the side I am using to punch the gun man, I grip my weapon in my left, waiting for the light to go out.

Darkness. I stab the gunman and rotate his body to the right, turning him and ultimately using his body as a shield against the other assailant.

Flash. The new attacker's weapon stabs into the body that I have impaled.

Darkness. "[EIGHTEEN SECONDS]" What the... where did that come from? "Kuso*..." Japanese? Refocusing, I lean in to the body of the gunman and push against the voice. This action causes the man to become unbalanced and useing the weight of the bodies, I create a skewer effect with the gunman and the Japanese man.

Flash. The asian pales as blood pools around him. I frown and pull my weapon out of the two men.

Darkness. Wanting to be any where but where I was, I quickly run to my left. Slipping not two seconds later.

Flash. I see a woman with bright blonde hair glare down at me. She lifts her knifes.

Darkness. I scoot backwards and hold my weapon like a shield.

Flash. The woman stabs the ground a few inches from my feet. My heart beats faster.

Darkness. I try to get up, but a force hits my weapon and I am forced onto my back.

Red. "[TIME IS UP. THOSE WHO REMAIN MAY GO ONTO THE NEXT STAGE.]"

The woman stands up calmly and leaves me, heading to a door that is outlined in red. I look around, about twenty bodies litter the floor. Feeling slightly sick, I stand up and head towards the door, realizing that I was laying in blood just two seconds ago.

A/N:: * I BELIEVE that kuso means damn, shit, or crap...something along those lines... I could be wrong. That's what I have gathered from subtitles in Anime. :D

CHIBI CONVERSATIONS

Me: This chapter is kind of trippy, no?

Sora: *horrified*

Riku: Eh~ *shrugs*

Roxas: Wait... what just happened... I didn't start like that... is Riku even in the same game as me?

Axel: I don't think so... I didn't start like that either...

Sora: How did you start, Axel?

Axel: Well there was this room full of naked-

Me:*Covers mouth* Juice! You know that stuff? It's totally healthy and it has like veggies and stuff in it?

Riku: Oh yeah! I love that stuff.

Roxas: Really Riku? That doesn't quite sound like your kind of drink...

Riku: I am trying to get healthy... What? *gives intimidating glare*

All: Nothing! *cowers in fear*


End file.
